Flash Back
by Moony Weasley
Summary: ONE SHOT. Dicen que cuando mueres tu vida pasa enfrente de ti como una pelicula...Harry lo comprobó en carne propia.


La historia de este fic, es complicada, veran el argumento es totalmente mio, pero la idea final la base en un fic que lei hace algun tiempo, la historia era H-R....

En fin, esta es corta, es un solo capitulo y ya. De todos modos ya veran por que...Dejen comentarios...por fa

* * *

Todo parece tan absurdo ahora. Se suponía que ella y yo teníamos una vida juntos por delante. Todo pasó tan rápido que hay cosas que no recuerdo bien del todo. Lo único que recuerdo es haber visto pasar mi vida enfrente de mi. Como si se tratara de película. Mi cuerpo se encontraba helado y mi respiración entrecortada, entonces comencé a recordar.

Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue cuando me entere que la hermanita de mi mejor amigo había crecido. Fue en una visita a Hogwarts, ella salía de Honeyducks tomada de la mano de Dean Thomas, se veía tan feliz. Nunca había sentido celos como los que sentí en ese momento, de hecho nunca imagine el sentirlos y menos por ella. Pero ese sentimiento estaba presente. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que ella lo soltara de la mano. Pero esa vez ni siquiera ella noto mi presencia. Ese día me di cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

Cuando ocurrió, realmente no lo se. Ha de haber sido en el proceso del duelo que sufrí cuando lo de Sirius; ella siempre estuvo para mi, para escucharme cuando tenia que decir y para estar en silencio conmigo cuando yo no quería hablar. Así pues todo comenzó como una verdadera amistad. Pero aquel día me di cuenta de que ese sentimiento de amistad ya estaba en el pasado.

El cuerpo me dolía tanto, pero el alma me dolía más. Mi mente se enfoco en una nueva imagen.

Era la sala común de Gryffindor, ya pasaba de media noche. Tantos deberes atrasados provocaron el que me quedara hasta esa hora redactando un pergamino. Ella argumento que no podía dormir y que por eso había bajado a la sala común. Aunque suene tonto y predecible, en esos momentos me sentí torpe. No podía comenzar a entablar una conversación con ella, me ponía tan nervioso su sonrisa. Pero era momento de decir lo que sentía. Los leños de la chimenea crujían, ella estaba sentada en un sillón, viendo hacia la nada.

"Yo…"me quede sin palabras

"¿Te sientes bien?, estas muy rojo"

"Tengo algo que decirte…yo….bueno…me he dado cuenta de que has dejado de ser la hermanita de…" Me sentía tan estupido, mala elección de palabras. Sintió que ella se molesto. Entonces tome valor.

"Parate" le ordene en lo que yo me ponía de pie, ella obedeció contrariada y espantada.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Tengo que confesarte que…"

"No tiene nada que ver con el no debe ser nombrado, ¿verdad?" Ella siempre ponía objeción para todo. No lo pensé mas, no había nada que perder, entonces la jale hacia mi, en sus ojos se relejaba sorpresa pero sin pensarlo mas, la bese. Creo que quería al inicio poner objeción pero cuando sentí que quería decir algo, abrí mas mi boca, haciendo mas intenso el beso, ella ya no replico. Sus labios sabían a chocolate, el olor de su piel era a menta.

Tan diferente del olor que ahora me invadía, se respiraba a muerte, era un aroma que es difícil de explicar, te tapa los pulmones, marea. Fue entonces cuando la siguiente escena me vino a la mente.

Mi mente me transporto al día en que ella me confeso sin querer que me amaba. Ese día pude haberme sentido miserable pero no fue así. Salía yo de la cabaña de Hagrid, cuando note que algo se movía a la entrada del bosque prohibido, entre los árboles. Me acerque disimuladamente, mi curiosidad siempre fue tan grande. Pero lo que mis ojos vieron no fue nada agradable.

Eran Malfoy y ella besándose. No lo podía creer. Se suponía que ya era mi novia. Ella de repente aventó a Malfoy y lo golpeo.

"Maldita, pobretona" exclamo Malfoy en lo que se recuperaba el equilibrio.

"Matame si quieres Malfoy, pero yo al que amo es a Harry, ya te lo dije, ya déjame de molestar" grito ella entre sollozos y limpiándose la boca con la túnica.

He de confesar que pese a las circunstancias me sentí el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, ella me quería en verdad, salte de inmediato a la defensa de Ginny, Malfoy se quedo de una sola pieza y hecho a correr en lo que murmuraba algo.

"Harry…yo…" se disculpo ella

"Lo escuche todo, ¿por que no dijiste que el te molestaba?"

"Yo me encargo de el, tu ya tienes demasiadas responsabilidades como para cuidar de mi aparte" repuso ella abrazándome.

La visión se me nublo, me sentía tan mal, que pensé que en verdad lo mejor seria morir. Pero la agonía era larga y nuevamente comencé a recordar…

La batalla final se sentía en el aire, la noche antes de la batalla final llego sin que yo lo supiera a ciencia cierta, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, no por mi, sino por la gente que me rodeaba, mis amigos, mis profesores, docenas de aurores y gente inocente depositaban su confianza en mi. Pero sobre todo ella confiaba en mi, yo sentía miedo, pero ella no. Estábamos a la orilla del lago, el silencio era la mejor música, su compañía era necesaria para mí.

"Si yo…" comencé a decir

"Calla, el silencio viene bien ahora" dijo ella

"Si yo llegara a morir, quiero que sepas, que yo te amo" recite en un susurro

"No te va a pasar nada, además prometo que estaré junto a ti hasta el ultimo momento, pero por favor no digas tonterías, no hables de muerte" sentencio ella muy serena, aunque yo se que por dentro sabia que el que yo muriera era una posibilidad.

Aquella noche no regresamos a los dormitorios, hasta el amanecer estuvimos juntos mas juntos que nunca.

El recordar me producía mas dolor que todas las heridas que he sufrido, los pensamientos dejan marcas mas profundas…estuve casi seguro que el siguiente recuerdo seria la batalla contra voldermort, pero no fue así, por suerte. En su lugar recordé cuando desperté en la enfermería de Hogwarts, después de luchar contra voldermort, yo fui el que sobrevivió, aunque con múltiples heridas.

Lo primero que vi fue su rostro, sonriéndome, ella también tenía algunas heridas, pero se veía mas feliz que nunca. Simplemente me abrazo y así nos quedamos un largo rato.

Fui muy tonto al creer que todo había acabado, aunque mis últimos días en Hogwarts fueron tranquilos y felices a su lado. Todo parece tan absurdo ahora. Se supone que el peligro ya había pasado, que Voldermort había sido derrotado. Se suponía que ella y yo teníamos una vida junta por delante. Todo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fue el último día que me quedaba en Hogwarts, en el cementerio para ser exactos, solo quería depositar unos lirios blancos en la tumba de mi madre. Pero esos lirios nunca fueron depositados a donde los había destinado.

A la entrada del cementerio se encontraba una silueta, esa silueta correspondía a Malfoy. No supe en ese momento el por que, pero mi cuerpo tembló al verlo, me inspiro miedo, nunca antes le había tenido miedo. Los ojos de Malfoy irradiaban odio y locura. Tontamente seguí caminando, hasta quedar a pocos metros delante suyo. Malfoy esbozo una sonrisa, y apunto con su varita; por instinto saque inmediatamente la mía. Ginny iba conmigo, dejo escapar un suspiro de miedo cuando vio a Malfoy, la llevaba tomada de la mano y me apretó más fuerte.

"Potter, di adiós" exclamo Malfoy, sus palabras me inspiraron temor, pero no lo demostré, el seguía apuntando con la varita "_Aveda kedabra_…no veras esa maldición es rápida" no entendí a lo que se refería, de repente se alzo su otra mano y vi una ballesta, apunto hacia donde estaba, sin pensarlo mas grite _Expelliarmus_, Malfoy voló unos cuantos metros y fue a golpearse con una tumba cayendo inconsciente, su varita cayo lejos de el al igual que la ballesta, que pensé no se había disparado.

Lo siguiente ocurrió en fracción de segundos, pero yo lo sentí como en cámara lenta, voltee hacia Ginny, pero cuando la vi…la ballesta si se disparo…Malfoy no apuntaba hacia mi, apunto hacia ella…hacia Ginny, que la tenia clavada en el pecho, seguía en pie pero su barbilla y pierna temblaban, sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa, me seguía sosteniendo de la mano, con su mano libre toco donde se encontraba la flecha, la sangre comenzó a brotar y ella callo sobre sus rodillas…inmediatamente me hinque junto a ella, y la recosté en el suelo…mi cerebro no funcionaba…tenia miedo…ella comenzó a respirar entre cortadamente…la sangre cada vez era mayor…

"Ginny…voy por ayuda" le susurre

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba presiono mi mano más fuerte. Comprendí que ella sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. No me quise mover de su lado…sus ojos que siempre estaban llenos de vida ahora reflejaban dolor…yo seguía gritando por ayuda…me desgarre la garganta…ella me miro, cada vez le costaba mas respirar…

"Quédate conmigo" le suplique

Cada vez se veía mas pálida, me miro por ultima vez…y me sonrió…se veía tan cansada…entonces cerro los ojos…no supe que hacer…comencé a llamarla por su nombre, le gritaba…la sacudí…aquello no podía estar pasando…ella tenia que abrir los ojos…pero no lo hizo…simplemente siguió con los ojos cerrados…

El cuerpo me dolía tanto, pero el alma me dolía más. La visión se me nublo, me sentía tan mal, que pensé que en verdad lo mejor seria morir con ella…de todos modos, una gran parte mía murió con ella…me recosté sobre su cuerpo…ni siquiera podía llorar…ella dejo de existir…

Perdí la noción del tiempo…no supe cuanto tiempo paso hasta que fueron a buscarnos…no se quienes fueron a buscarnos…solo recuerdo haber puesto resistencia cuando me quisieron apartar de su cuerpo…en todo ese tiempo nunca deje de sostener su mano…estaba como loco…toda mi túnica estaba empapada de su sangre…los lirios habían dejado de ser blancos…ella los sostenía con su otra mano

El día del entierro, fue mas difícil que el día que la vi partir…fue un día de verano, y yo me sentía mas congelado que si fuera invierno…todos reunidos alrededor de una caja que suponía resguardaba su cuerpo…su familia desecha, Hermione con los ojos hinchados, Luna se le veía la impotencia en los ojos, Neville mas triste que nunca, Ron simplemente no reaccionaba…yo no podía creer que ella me hubiera dejado, se suponía que iba a estar conmigo hasta el final…pero la realidad era que Malfoy me la había arrebatado, todo por que ella nunca lo amo a el…a el solo le dieron cadena perpetua en azkaban…pero ni con su vida pagaría el daño que ocasiono…aquel día jure delante de la tumba de Ginny que si lo volvía a ver lo mataría con mis propias manos…

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero si hay algo que recuerdo es el olor a su sangre, y el sabor de sus besos…aun sueño con ella casi todas las noches. El sueño mas frecuente que tengo corresponde al ultimo recuerdo que tuve de ella aquel día…la veo parada en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, tiene tan solo diez años…y agita su mano en lo que yo en el tren me alejo…es el recuerdo del primer día que la vi…fue lo ultimo que recordé aquel día…

Y es que dicen que cuando mueres, ves toda tu vida pasar enfrente tuyo como una película…bueno, pues aquel día vi pasar mi vida…ella paso enfrente de mi…por que veras…Ginny era mi vida…


End file.
